Hexetidine, which is an amino-hexahydro-pyrimidine derivative, is a broad-spectrum antibacterial, and has been formulated in a number of products including mouthrinses (Oraldene, Sterisil) and dentifrices (Mentadent-P). U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,463 discloses therapeutic compostions, including mouthwashes and dentifrices, containing said hexahydropyrimidine antibacterial compounds. British Pat. No. 771,768 also discloses dental therapeutic compositions containing a 5-methyl-5-amino-hexahydropyrimidine compound, said dental compositions including pastes, powders, liquids chewing gums, tablets, lozenges and troches.
The 5-aminohexahydropyrimidines and a process for their preparation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,043 which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,806, European Patent Application No. 049,830 and British Pat. No. 2,084,870 disclose oral compositions containing hexetidine and zinc salts for the synergistic inhibition of dental plaque without staining the teeth.
The use of hexetidine (5-amino-1,3-bis(2-ethylhexyl)-5-methyl-hexahydropyrimidine) as an optical antibacterial additive in oral compositions is known in the prior art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,662; 3,984,537; 3,989,814; and in British Pat. Nos. 1,533,634 and 1,461,896.
However, the prior art does not disclose an antiplaque and anti-gingivitis oral product containing the synergistic antibacterial combination of hexetidine and tridecanol-1.